The 2-substituted-2H-1,2,3-triazole derivative is a new type of compound having huge development value. A compound with triazole as mother nucleus has extensive potential application value, which is an important intermediate of compounds such as many drugs, herbicide and insecticide etc available at present, which is also a primary pharmacophore in a great many drug molecules.